1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a completely automatic machine of the coin or token type for dispensing an ice cream portion, with which a dispenser for dispensing cones or like containers to contain the product is associated.
2. Discussion of Background and/or Material Information
A semi-automatic coin or token machine for dispensing an ice cream portion is described, for example, in EP-330252.
A cone dispenser which can be associated with such a machine is described, for example, in EP-A-379238.
For a complete understanding of the present invention, the description and drawings of EP-330252 and EP-A-379238 are to be considered as forming part of the present patent application, and are incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto herein, but are not reproduced for simplicity of description.
As is well known to the expert of the art, coin or token operated machines for dispensing an ice cream portion, i.e., so-called soft machines, are known in which the customer manually withdraws the cone from a dispenser associated with the machine and places it in a seat in the machine, which then conveys the cone to an ice cream delivery mouth. After filling, the cone is presented to the customer who removes it.
Machines of this type have the drawback due at least in part to the fact that the customer has to handle the cone. Such handling by the customer is not only inconvenient, but can also lead to mistakes in carrying out the required sequence of operations because the manner of using the machine may not be immediately obvious to the customer. Also, handling the cone by the customer is also questionable from a hygienic viewpoint.